


not in his taste (but this isn't accurate)

by nk_l_jt



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: AU, Alcohol, College, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Fun, Gay, M/M, Party, Secret Crush
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:06:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24423244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nk_l_jt/pseuds/nk_l_jt
Summary: Возможно Тайлер влюблен в своего лучшего друга, но он не признается в этом даже себе, потому что у него нет никаких шансов. Или все-таки есть?
Relationships: Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph
Kudos: 1





	not in his taste (but this isn't accurate)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RunTheConverse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunTheConverse/gifts).



Это такое клише — влюбиться в лучшего друга. Тайлер усмехается, но ему совершенно не смешно. Хотя он уже привык к этому — прошло достаточно времени, чтобы смириться. Тайлер делает вид, что ему не больно от вопроса «вы, ребята, вместе?», который звучит слишком часто. Он делает вид, что его не разрывает изнутри от того, что каждый раз Джош усмехается, отвечает «конечно» и целует Тайлера в щеку. Тайлеру сложно улыбаться, когда бабочки в его животе разбиваются (с учетом того, что он терпеть не может бабочек) (вполне возможно, что именно из-за этого), но он улыбается, потому что Джош говорит, что у него красивая улыбка, а Тайлер хочет этому верить.

Но еще тяжелее говорить об этом с Марком, потому что он знает. Марк также знает, что Джош явно что-то не договаривает, но они не настолько близки, чтобы спрашивать. Марку больно смотреть на Тайлера, который безнадежно влюблен в лучшего друга, который уже несколько лет бегает за одной девушкой. Тайлеру было бы явно легче, если бы эта девушка была сукой, но это Дебби и она замечательна. У Джоша явно хороший вкус, вот только жаль, что Дебби воспринимает его только как друга.

Каждый практически смирился со всем, но недосказанность иногда делает только хуже.

***

Они на вечеринке. Не то чтобы Тайлеру нравилось проводить время так, но именно здесь, под действием алкоголя, он чувствует себя свободнее рядом с Джошем. (возможно потому, что именно на алкоголь всегда можно спихнуть необдуманные поступки, которые на самом деле слишком обдуманные)

На каждой вечеринке Тайлер мечтает о том, что Джош напьется настолько, что его можно будет поцеловать, но, кажется, Джоша алкоголь почти не берет. (Тайлер не хочет думать о том, что все явно идет против него)

Тем не менее сейчас они сидят вдвоем на заднем дворе в беседке, Джош положил голову Тайлеру на плечо (Джозеф убеждает себя в том, что тот просто устал, никак иначе) и увлеченно рассказывает о созвездиях, других планетах и внеземной жизни. Тайлер не может перестать улыбаться, потому что даже пьяный Джош — все еще такой Джош. Тайлер говорит, что удивлен, что у Джоша все еще нет тату, связанной с НЛО, а Джош обещает ее сделать.

Джош уже замолчал, и они сидят в относительной тишине, ведь сейчас лето, и сверчки как никогда шумные. Но именно сейчас это кажется как никогда комфортным. Тайлеру кажется, что Джош уснул, как вдруг тот резко подскакивает, садится напротив и серьезно смотрит Тайлеру в глаза. (Тайлер сгорает от этого взгляда и этих глаз)

— Ты бы встречался со мной, будь я девушкой? — Джош спрашивает это настолько серьезно, будто от ответа Тайлера зависит судьба всего человечества.

Тем не менее Тайлер смеется, отвечая:

— Чувак, ты спрашиваешь это у гея.

Джош выглядит слегка сконфуженным. (пьяный Джош — еще более забавный Джош)

— О, точно, извини, — Дан затихает на минуту, а потом тихо спрашивая:

— Так встречался бы?

Тайлер усмехается и еле слышно шепчет (скорее самому себе) о том, что он бы не был геем, будь Джош девушкой. Джош думает, что ему послышалось.

Тайлер думает, что все еще слишком сильно хочет поцеловать Джоша. Джош представляет себя девушкой (Тайлера). Оба максимально сильно игнорируют эти мысли и делают вид, что все в порядке. (им не привыкать на самом деле)

***

Тайлер понял, что что-то изменилось. Он боится перемен, даже если это к лучшему.

Тайлер, Марк и Джош ждут начала пары сидя на широком подоконнике. Тайлер прислоняется виском к окну, его правая рука привычно массирует голову Джоша, время от времени накручивая его кудряшки на пальцы, а взгляд устремлен куда-то в стену. Он совершенно не слушает, о чем говорят Джош и Марк, он где-то у себя в мыслях, но он сразу начинает прислушиваться, когда слышит имя Дебби.

— В смысле ты не позовешь Дебби? Даже не попытаешься? — Марк выглядит слишком удивленным. И под слишком имеется в виду то, что он переигрывает.

Джош не обращает на это внимания, он равнодушно пожимает плечами, отвечая:

— В прямом. Какой смысл звать ее, если она все равно откажет?

— Ты делал это постоянно, — Тайлер вклинивается в разговор, но говорит слишком тихо для того, чтобы казалось, что его это совершенно не беспокоит.

Джош замечает перемену в настроении Тайлера, но ничего не говорит, потому что, кажется, он понимает в чем дело. Но он говорит то, что не решался сказать своим друзьям долгое время, потому что для начала нужно было окончательно разобраться со всем самому:

— Значит настало время прекратить это все. Возможно я понял, что на самом деле у меня давно нет к ней чувств, я просто привык к этому? Привык к тому, что я безответно влюблен в девушку, которая относится ко мне только как к другу, хотя это уже давно не так, — Джош притих, думая, стоит ли говорить еще что-то.

Тайлер смотрит Джошу в глаза и думает, что может его влюбленность тоже привычка, но он знает, что это не так, а еще знает, что Джош явно хочет сказать еще что-то важное, но Тайлер не спросит, он уверен, что друг обязательно ему все расскажет, если посчитает это нужным.

Но Джош говорит только то, что пара сейчас начнется, сразу направляясь к аудитории и оставляя озадаченных друзей.

— Что с ним? — Марк догадывается, что с ним, но он не скажет этого Тайлеру, пока не убедится в своей правоте. Он не хочет давать другу ложных надежд.

Тайлер в ответ лишь пожимает плечами, спрыгивает с подоконника и идет занимать место в аудитории.

***

Тайлер лежит на кровати, закинув ноги на стену и сверля своим взглядом потолок. Он думает о Джоше, который в последнее время ведет себя странно и отстраненно. Джозеф делает вид, что это совершенно его не задевает. Его больше волнует причина, почему его лучший друг так себя ведет. Он не сразу понимает, что к нему обращается Марк. Кажется, он спросил что-то про Джоша.

— Извини, я прослушал. Что ты сказал? — Тайлер выглядит максимально потерянно, а Марк добродушно закатывает глаза.

— Я спрашивал, не знаешь ли ты, что происходит с Джошем?

Тайлер грустно усмехается, отвечая, что он бы хотел это знать, но увы.

— Тебе не кажется, что Джош наконец начал замечать остальных людей, кроме Дебби, и кое-что осознал? — Марк хитро улыбается, а Тайлер пытается заглушить слишком громкие мысли в голове.

— О чем ты?

— Ты знаешь о чем я.

— Я не. Слушай, я не хочу ничего надумывать, особенно того, чего нет.

— Если тебе легче это все отрицать, то пусть так и будет, но имей в виду, что если это произойдет, а это произойдет, то я очень долго не отстану от тебя с фразой «а я говорил».

Тайлер поднимает руки в знак поражения и снова откидывается на кровать, (не) думая о Джоше.

***

Раньше каждый раз, когда Тайлер чувствовал себя хуже, Джош писал ему и отправлял кучу мемов. Это всегда поднимало Джозефу настроение, но он не знает, что поднимало его сильнее — сами мемы, то, что Джош пытается поднять Тайлеру настроение или то, что Джош будто чувствует каждый раз, когда Тайлеру нужна помощь. (Джозеф знает, что это определенно последнее, но никогда себе в этом не признается)

Тем не менее сейчас он сам чувствует, что нужен Джошу. Сейчас не важно то, что Тайлер не знает причины, главное улучшить самочувствие Джоша. Именно поэтому он кидает кучу голосовых сообщений, в которых он смешно подпевает популярным исполнителям или говорит совершенно бессмысленные вещи.

Тайлер не знает, что делает этим только хуже, только сильнее путает мысли в голове лучшего друга, но Джош все равно ему благодарен. (потому что в очередной раз убедился в том, какой Тайлер замечательный и каким слепым он был раньше)

***

Джош начал себя странно вести, а Тайлер все еще ждет объяснений.

***

— Каково это целоваться с парнем?

Они сидят в Тако Белл. Джош спрашивает это настолько неожиданно, что Тайлер давится едой и ему требуется пару минут, чтобы откашляться.

— Почему ты спрашиваешь? — Тайлер отвечает так, будто он не думает о поцелуе с Джошем (снова).

Джош пожимает плечами:

— Просто стало интересно.

— Ты же знаешь, что всегда можешь поделиться всем, что тебя беспокоит? — Тайлер серьезен как никогда.

Джош растеряно кивает и как ни в чем не бывало продолжает есть свое тако.

***

Тайлер думает о том, что в их дружбе никогда не было ограничений к прикосновениям. Они оба в этом нуждались, поэтому слишком долгие объятия или лежание на плече друга не казалось чем-то странным.

Но в последнее время Джозеф стал обращать внимание на то, что все-таки что-то изменилось. Объятья стали крепче и интимнее (Джош просто утыкается носом в ключицу Тайлера, а Тайлер старательно делает вид, что он помнит, как дышать).

Но крайней точкой для того, чтобы понять, что что-то _действительно_ изменилось, был поцелуй в щечку на прощание. Не то чтобы Тайлеру не понравилось (ему это понравилось слишком сильно), но он явно не ожидал такого и не знал, как к этому относиться.

Зато Марк, который это видел, знал. Он лишь довольно ухмылялся, а на его лице так и было написано что-то среднее между «вот видишь» и «ну что я тебе говорил».

***

Очередная вечеринка, которую устраивает их одногруппник. Тайлер не знает почему, но у него плохое предчувствие. Он не знает почему, но у него ощущение, будто что-то пойдет не так. Он пытается не обращать на это внимание, как и привык это делать всегда.

Он понимает, что все идет не так, когда видит, с какой скоростью напивается Джош. Они знакомы слишком давно, чтобы знать, что Джош практически не пьянеет. Как минимум потому, что он никогда не пьет много.

Тем не менее сейчас он будто пьет за двоих, а то и за троих. Тайлер пытается узнать, что происходит с Джошем и как-то его остановить, но в ответ слышит лишь «все в порядке, Тайлер» и «все со мной будет хорошо, не парься». Тайлер растерян, все, что он смог придумать, — это вывести друга на улицу. Они снова сидят в той беседке, только сейчас Тайлер чувствует себя не настолько комфортно. Возможно потому, что в отличие от Джоша он вообще не пил.

Джозеф думает о том, что могло бы подтолкнуть его друга к такому, как вдруг Джош говорит:

— Тебе кто-нибудь говорил, что ты очень красивый? В смысле, я знаю, что ты так не считаешь и ты видишь в себе одни лишь недостатки, но черт. Ты даже представить не можешь, насколько ты красивый на самом деле, — Джош мечтательно закрывает глаза, говоря уже тише, — иногда я не могу отвести от тебя взгляд. Слишком часто, если честно.

Тайлер не знает, что сказать. Он даже не знает, как на это реагировать.

— Джош, ты пьян, — кажется, Тайлер пытается убедить в этом скорее себя, чем Джоша.

— Я пьян, но я прекрасно понимаю и осознаю то, что говорю, — он делает небольшую паузу, а затем добавляет: — и делаю.

Тайлер хочет спросить, что тот имеет в виду, как видит, что Джош подсаживается ближе и кладет свою ладонь на щеку Джозефа. Время будто замедляется, когда Тайлер видит, что его лучший друг наклоняется к нему. Джош шепчет ему в самые губы «ты чудесный», а Тайлер в этот момент отговаривает себя как только может, повторяет себе, что это ошибка и они оба пожалеют об этом, повторяет, что не стоит этого делать, остановись, останови его.

А еще Тайлер думает о том, как сильно и как долго он этого хотел и что он не сможет оттолкнуть Джоша. Никогда бы не смог.

И вот через мгновение он чувствует свои губы на губах Джоша. Каждый раз, каждый день Тайлер смотрел на губы Джоша и думал только о том, как же хорошо, наверное, с ним целоваться, но он даже представить не мог, что настолько.

Тайлер злится на себя, на слишком большое количество мыслей в голове, на то, что он позволил Джошу поцеловать себя, именно поэтому он оттягивает зубами губы Джоша, чтобы заглушить все эти мысли.

Тайлер думает о том, что несмотря на последствия сейчас ему слишком хорошо.

Кажется, они оба забыли о том, что надо дышать, так что Джош нехотя отрывается от губ Тайлера и утыкается своим лбом в лоб друга, все так же поглаживая его щеку пальцами и снова шепча «ты чудесный».

Тайлеру хорошо, Тайлеру слишком хорошо, это будто отрезвляет его (от Джоша) и он осознает, _что_ сейчас произошло.

Джозеф с трудом отрывается от парня, закрывает лицо руками и спрашивает Джоша, зачем он это сделал. Тайлер не хочет знать ответ. Точнее, он не готов его услышать, поэтому он извиняется и убегает оттуда (от Джоша, от чувств, от мыслей, от себя).

Джош может и слишком пьян, но он уверен, что сможет все исправить.

***

Настала очередь Тайлера игнорировать все окружающее, а особенно Джоша. Он игнорирует даже Марка, который узнал, что произошло, только от Джоша.

— Ты идиот, — это именно то, что говорит Марк, заходя в комнату, — Джош рассказал, что случилось, и ты полный идиот. И почему вы все еще не вместе?

Тайлер на это только отчаянно стонет, поворачивается к стене и накрывает голову подушкой. А Марк лишь вздыхает, садится на край кровати друга и пытается нащупать его плечо под слоем одеял.

— Чувак, я серьезно. Вместо того, чтобы нормально поговорить с Джошем и сделать его наконец своим парнем, ты лежишь здесь, киснешь и игнорируешь весь мир. Джош, кстати, очень переживает.

Марк даже не удивляется, когда видит, что Тайлер поворачивается к нему именно на упоминании о Джоше, но глаза все равно закатывает.

— Если тебя это успокоит, то я говорил с Джошем и он совершенно не жалеет о поцелуе, наоборот благодаря этому он окончательно во всем убедился.

— В чем убедился? — голос Тайлера хриплый, будто он вообще не разговаривал последние несколько дней.

— А вот ты поговори с ним и узнаешь, — Марк хитро улыбается, хлопает Тайлера по ноге и выходит с комнаты.

***

Как только Марк уходит, Тайлер тянется за своим телефоном. Он кривится, когда видит кучу пропущенных звонков от Джоша и еще больше сообщений от него. Джозеф пролистывает все сообщения и пишет Джошу:

мы должны поговорить?

_ты меня спрашиваешь?_

_нет френ мы ОБЯЗАНЫ поговорить_

_буду через полчаса у тебя._

Тайлер в шоке смотрит на сообщения, потому что он явно не был готов к такому, а потом понимает, что у него есть полчаса, чтобы привести себя и свою комнату хотя бы в относительный порядок.

Тем не менее за эти полчаса он успевает только принять душ, поэтому выглядит все еще помято, хоть и не так сильно, как раньше.

Джозеф пытается игнорировать сильно колотящееся сердце и трясущиеся руки, когда слышит стук в дверь, поэтому идет на негнущихся ногах открывать Джошу. Он делает несколько глубоких вдохов, проводит рукой по волосам и наконец открывает дверь.

Тайлер видит обеспокоенное лицо Джоша и внутри него все болезненно сжимается. В то время как Джош видит помятый вид Тайлера, цокает и крепко обнимает лучшего друга, шепча на ухо, что он вообще-то скучал, дебила кусок.

Все, что Тайлер может из себя выдавить — это тихое «извини». Он забирается с ногами в свою кровать, отодвигаясь к краю, чтобы Джош сделал то же самое. Они молча смотрят друг на друга несколько минут, пока Джош не говорит:

— Ты знаешь, что ты — идиот?

Тайлер вздыхает (и старается не закатывать глаза).

— Спасибо, Марк меня уже проинформировал.

Теперь очередь Джоша вздыхать.

— Слушай, я был пьян, но я все равно понимал, что я делаю. И я действительно этого хотел.

— Почему?

— А как ты думаешь?

— Я ведь не в твоем вкусе, — Тайлер не верит, он не понимает, он ничего не понимает.

— С чего ты это взял? — Джош выглядит грустным, а Джозеф качает головой:

— Я не в твоем вкусе, это не-, — он не знает, что сказать, он забыл все слова, поэтому беспомощно размахивает руками.

— Ты кого в этом пытаешься убедить? Я был тупым, ладно? Я привык к своей влюбленности в Дебби, как и все остальные, что совершенно ничего не замечал вокруг, а особенно того, что мне давно плевать на нее, но далеко не плевать на кое-кого другого.

— На Марка?

— Тайлер, ты все-таки идиот, — они оба смеются, но Джош успокаивается, чтобы со всей серьезностью сказать:

— Будешь моим идиотом?

Тайлер расплывается в улыбке, наклоняя голову набок:

— Я всегда был твоим идиотом.


End file.
